A Monkey's Kitsune
by Narutoyaoifan5
Summary: What if something happened to Naruto before the chuunin exams? What will happen then? please RxR
1. Chapter 1

A Monkey's Kitsune

AU: What if Naruto didn't participate in the chuunin exams? Well read and find out! **Also I don't own Naruto!**

=konoha=

Konoha believed to be the strongest of the five great shinobi nations, birthplace of the greatest legends to grace the shinobi world, well enough of that our main focus is our hero Naruto Uzumaki jailor of the kyuubi. On to the story then!

Naruto uzumaki lay sprawled on his bed clad in his pajamas and wearing his goofy gopher hat covered by white blanket enjoying a ramen filled dream, he and his team had just arrived the day before from their mission from wave country and were given a week to rest and recuperate from the mission turned A rank that's why he was still sleeping in today despite the fact that is already midmorning already. He was enjoying his most happy filled dream, Iruka sensei treating him to an endless supply of ramen. His ramen filled dream was interrupted by loud bangs and noises on his front door.

(Knock..knock..bang..bang!)

"Oi boss, Naruto niisan are you there?" Came the voice from otherside the door.

Naruto jerked up quickly from his bed having been awakened from his sleep slightly dazed and angry to whoever was knocking at his door. He quickly swiveled his body to a sitting position at the edge of his bed and quickly put on his slippers and headed toward his door.

"Oi knock it off im coming! im coming!" came his voice sounding a little irritated.

+Door+

Naruto opened the door to reveal konohamaru with his usual getup having still the long scarf he always tripped on but on his head where the usual helmet was he wore naruto's green goggles holding his hair to spike up.

"Konohamaru?"

"Boss!" Konohamaru said while smiling.

"Konohamaru what are you doing here? it's still early, shouldn't you be with that closet pervert right now or something?"

Konohamaru just pouted," but niisan its already late and Ebisu sensei says he has something important to do. "

"Then what do you want?"

"Boss cant we just hang out? Come on boss please?" Konohamaru said with puppy eyes.

Naruto just sighed, "sure konohamaru just give me a second okay?"

"Okay boss!"

Naruto was about to close the door when a small foot stuck the door keeping it from closing,naruto opening the door wider he saw konohamaru's foot now retreated from being stuck from the door and now busily kicking invisible objects while his hands were at his back trying to look innocent.

Naruto just sighed." Konohamaru what do you want?"

"Ah hehe… niisan can I come in? come on niisan please?"

*sigh* " Ok, I guess come in."

=inside=

"Ok Konohamaru I'll go change first, wait here ok?"

"Ok Naruto-niisan."

Naruto then went to the faucet, filled a small kettle then set it on the stove to boil. But when he turned around Konohamaru was still standing near the door where they have entered.

"Umm.. Konohamaru what are you doing?"

Konohamaru just glared and pointed. "Boss, you didn't even offered me a seat!."

"Ba..baka, I invited you in so that means you can sit where you like!"

Konoharu didn't look convinced.

" Niisan you're a terrible host!"

"Sh..shut-up!", Naruto just pouted and headed to the bathroom.

Konohamaru pouted and took a seat on the dining table close to the stove, he then looked around the aparment, looking around he noted that there are no furniture no nothing, just the kitchen and dining table scunched up together and beside the kitchen is the door where he came in, turning his head he noticed to doors one was maybe the bed room and the other must be the bathroom, noticing then again that the are no other seats or furniture for that matter than at the dining table, Konohamaru pouted pulled out a battered scroll and placing it on top of the table opened it and scanning its contents.

=30 minutes later =

Naruto came out of the back from the bathroom to the sight of Konohamaru reading something from a scroll, with an evil grin Naruto stalked behind Konohamaru and stalked carefully silent and when he reached near the reading boys ear cupped his hands together and….

"**KONOHAMARU!" **shouted enough to make the boy jump from his seat using his ass as a propeller.

Konohamaru, after the shock turned his head with a scowl and a glare directed his attention to the blonde who was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"**Boss why did you that!"** Konohamaru shouted while sitting up and jumping down from his chair and proceeded to hit the blonde with his fists.

" You almost killed me there, what will you do if I died huh? what about me becoming Hokage after you huh? " Konohamaru said while pounding his tiny fist to the blondes body.

" O-okay Konohamaru y-you can stop now" Naruto said will trying to sit down cross legged on th floor and swatting Knonohamaru's tiny fist.

*Whistle*~*Whistle*~

Standing from where he sat Naruto proceeded to approach the boiling kettle and closed the stove. Reaching his hand to open his cupboard.

" Oi! Konohamaru do you want some ramen ?" Naruto said pulling out the said items from where he kept them.

Naruto turned his head from where he was looking to see Konohamaru still standing where he left him face facing the other direction and pouting. " Oi! Konohamaru I'm asking you do you want some ramen?" When Naruto didn't get any reply from the still pouting kid he shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to take out five cups of instant ramen.

Naruto then proceeded to open the lid of the ramen cups, but only halfway so it could be resealed again. The ramen cups after being opened were placed in a neat straight line, Naruto then turned to get the kettle not that the stove was far away because the kitchen and dining area was scrunched together, and he slowly and deliberately poured the hot water onto the ramen cups. And when Naruto finished filling the ramen cup he looked to see Konohamaru still not moving from his spot, he just sighed deeply.

"Konohamaru I'm sorry okay, It was a joke alright and I'm sorry if I scared you."

Konohamaru just grumbled inaudibly something like " stupid Naruto niisan"

" Look Konohamaru I said I was sorry, now will you sit down so we can eat?" and with some reluctance Konohamaru sat down on where he was previously sitting and two cups of ramen were pushed to his direction.

" I forgot the milk" Naruto then run towards his cupboard took out two glasses, went to his fridge took out a carton of milk, then he sat down back at the table poured milk onto the glasses, pushed one glass towards Konohamaru and they began to eat.

= 10 minutes later =

After the breakfast of ramen and cleared the table Konohamaru and Naruto were still sitting on the dining table while Naruto was patting his stomach Konohamaru was grumbling incoherently.

"Boss why do you always eat ramen? I mean there's different foods than ramen"

"What! You..you" Naruto said while pointing at Konohamaru " how can you say that ramen is the greatest food ever!"

"But boss ramen will make you fat!" Konohamaru defended.

" How can you say that, ramen is the food of Kami himself!"

Konohamaru just sat there grumbling under his breath about 'ramen freak' and 'ramen is not the food of Kami." Konohamaru then brightened up remembering why he came.

" Boss!" Konohamaru said to get Naruto's attention "umm.. can you help me?"

" hmm OK Konohamaru, what is it"

Konohamru just smiled " hehe boss you won't believe it! I just found some jutsu scroll and it's from Jiji's" Konohamaru said while waving a scroll

" Umm Konohamaru where did you find it?"

" Well boss you know that Jiji likes to read books right?" Naruto nodded, in fact naruto knows that the Sandaime also reads the little orange books Kakashi sensei likes.

" Well boss I found this one on one with some of Jiji's old books and I think this one has some awesome jutsu on it so I took it"

" Konohamaru did you ask Jiji about it?" Naruto asks

" Umm.. hehe I don't think Jiji wants it anymore because it's old and Ebisu sensei's not here so.. "

*Sigh* " Alright Konohamaru let's see what kind of jutsu it is, but you have to return it after"

" Ok boss!" Konohamaru smiled, now they can have a new jutsu to use

" Okay Konohamaru let see what it is" Konohamaru then jumped from his seat holding the scroll, went beside Naruto to better see what will happen.

= 3 minutes later =

Konohamaru was standing on tiptoes besides Naruto who was sitting on a chair reading the scroll and having a hard time reading it because there are so many kanji on it and some of the words are blurred so Naruto was having a hard time.

" Naruto-niisan are you done yet?"

Naruto instead was too busy to pay attention to Konohamaru's question.

Konohamaru angry to be ignored shouted "**Boss!**"

" What?" Naruto said startled facing Konohamaru's pouting face

" Boss I said if you're done yet?"

Naruto then pouted too " no I'm not done yet!"

Konohamaru being impatient blurted out " I bet Sasuke could do better"

Naruto feeling irritated at the mention at his rivals name shouted " What! I'm better than that Sasuke teme!"

"Prove it niisan"

"Arg.. alright I will prove it by doing this jutsu!" Naruto said while standing up and letting the chair fall down with a small thud.

" Alright here I go" Naruto said while molding chakra on his hands and forming hand signs ' dog, dragon, rat, monkey, tiger, horse, dragon, bird, snake, boar, bird, ram. Naruto finished.

"….."

"…."

" Boss nothing happened!, are you sure you did it right?"

" **Idiot!"** Naruto shouted " of course I did it right just like the scroll said!"

" But nothing happened!" Konohamaru defended.

" Maybe the scroll is fake!" Naruto said irritated.

" No its not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

" **Fine**! Lets ask Jiji about it!" Naruto said

" Okay let's ask Jiji if the scroll is fake" Konohamaru said.

" Alright then lets go!" Naruto said while straightening up.

Konohamaru then ran towards the door enthusiastically.

" Oi! Konohamaru wait up!" Naruto said while looking around and noticing the fallen chair and decided to pick it up when..

'badump'

'badump'

Naruto suddenly felt weird and tired, his vision became blurry, Naruto then collapsed on the floor face down and before he lost consciousness he saw Konohamaru racing toward him.

AN: This is my new story and by the way I know that my other story is slow in making progress but I'll be sure to finish my stories so please RxR!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Legendary!

Konohagakure no Sato: Morning

=Hokage's office=

Two people sat in an uncomfortable silence inside the office of the most powerful shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, one of the person inside sat still and quite rigid on the guest chair provided, face marred with a scowl deep enough to scare children to having nightmares, while the other person sat on a cushioned chair having leaned heavily with a face etched with tiredness and worry, the said people in the room were separated with an ornate oak table with neat piles of paperwork her and there on the desk.

The one leaning heavily on the cushioned chair wore a lose fitting white robe and wearing a faded red kimono on the inside and a simple white slash was tied to the midsection and on top of the white robe over the shoulder and neck wore a white cloth muffler to finish the appearance. The physical appearance were however betrayed the pristine appearance of the clothes that the person wore, the said person's appearance had a crown of spiky white hair, with a facial appearance to match the with hair, of the face there were several liver spots marring the face, three lines running vertically under each eye and a small white goatee under the said persons chin.

The person sitting opposite the table and sat rigidly bore a sharp contrast to the man wearing the white robes, the man wearing the white robe displayed the image of old age, while the person sitting on the guest chair did not, with the hair the shade of pale blonde tied loosely in twin ponytails, with an angular shaped face, pink lips, honey brown eyes and on the forehead violet rhombus mark is seen right in the middle. The persons clothing either enhanced or dampen the persons physical appearance, from the grey kimono type clothes tied in the middle by a blue obi, with pants matching the obi and ended an inch above the foot, and to top the clothes was a green coat with a red circular mark, and on the said circular mark the word 'Gamble' is written in kanji. The main things that set apart the two individuals was that the one leaning on the chair had a very flat chest area indicating that the person was male, while the one who was sitting rigidly has a chest size that would make the average female envious, was a female on the prime of youth and displayed the feminine attributes.

The two people sat within the office in comparable tense silence, not measuring each other, not even speaking with each other, trying on playing the waiting game on whoever will crack first into talking first, not even the sounds of chirping birds passing by the windows of the office was bothering their impromptu silent contest.

*Knock…Knock*

The two individuals silent contest was interrupted buy the gentle knock on the door.

"Enter" the elder of the two people replied to the request for entrance at the door.

" Sumimasen, Sandaime-sama, Tsunade-sama, I came to bring you some coffee" came the cheerful reply from the slowly opening door.

The two occupants turned to face the one entering the door, said person entering wore a simple one piece black kimono dress with white trimming and wrapped around the waist was a simple obi slash to keep the kimono to fluttering open, said clothing belongs to woman having chin length black hair cut neatly and hanged loosely to frame the face, with a pair of black eyes that showed the cheerful expression the angular face wore.

" Ah, Shizune-chan, thank you for bringing us something to drink, I hope we did not trouble you by bringing us coffee", the elder of the two inside the from smiled gently while indicating for the spot on the table to place the tray holding the said drinks.

" Not at all Sandaime sama", came cheerful reply as the girl silently and quickly placed the items on the indicated spot on the oak table.

" Hmph, you should have brought sake instead", came the annoyed comment came from the other occupant in the room.

"Tsunade-sama!, you shouldn't drink sake so early on mornings", came the scolding reply from the black haired Shizune's reply.

" Now Tsunade-chan, I'm sure that Shizune-chan is only concerned about you health, as I am with you drinking sake everyday during your travels". Came the placating voice of the Sandaime.

"Tch, should have known you'd take her side on lecturing me", came the unladylike snort and reply from Tsunade.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't -" began the scandalized voice from Shizune, but before she could scold Tsunade the Sandaime interrupted.

" It's quite alright Shizune-chan, I know I should not interfere with how my former student does in her life, and it's quite late already I think you should go set up some rounds at the hospital, don't you think so?"

'Ha-hai Sandaime –sama" came the embarrassed reply from Shizune, and with a bow went to open the door to leave, when the voice of the Sandaime stopped her, and for her to turnaround to face the speaker.

"Oh, and Shizune could you please double check on the patient I've assigned you and Tsunade-chan over."

And with an understanding nod Shizune turned, closed the door and took off silently to the direction of the hospital where her duties will begin leaving the Sandaime and Tsunade the sole occupants of the room.

As the door silently closed shut both student and teacher once again lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, the Sandaime rubbed his face, to smooth some of the worry line on his face and began to open his mouth to start some conversation.

"So….", the Sandaime began.

"So?" Tsunade mirrored her sensei albeit differently.

" So Tsunade-chan have you settled your things down your things with Shizune in one of the rooms on the Hokage mansion?, if your not comfortable with it maybe we could settle you both in a hotel if you so choose, although the Hokage mansion was initially built to house the Senju family and its relatives". The Sandaime started weakly to open a line of conversation with his wayward student.

Tsunade not to tricked by the pleasant tone given by her sensei scowled deeper and her honey brown eyes glared daggers at the coal black one of her sensei, as she began to open her mouth to reply.

"Cut the small talk sensei", began Tsunade although with disdain as though she wished to be somewhere else, which she actually felt right now. " We both know that's not why I'm sitting in front of you, me and Shizune was dragged here not to exchange pleasantries and reminisce about old times". Tsunade continued heatedly.

The Sandaime breathed an internal sigh at the hostility his student was displaying, deciding not start a heated debate with his former pupil, just straightened his back to lean forward his desk, elbows propped and fingers intertwined to form a bridge to hide the movement of his lips as he started to guide the conversation to a much more serious topic.

" You are right we should discuss about the main reason you are back within the village", the Sandaime started with the tone of his voice more serious and devoid of the pleasant tone he used before. " How was the patient I've assigned to you and Shizune since arriving at the village gate."

Tsunade recognized the tone her sensei was using, it meant business and formal reports to be discussed, so with little effort she straightened his back on the chair and smoothed face into a neutral expression.

" According to Shizune's report the patient was suffering from extreme lack nutrients, coupled with chakra exhaustion to the degree that would put a regular jounin to death, while the lack of nutrients can be explained by the lack of food as we observed from the Akimichi clan, they use protein and fat or more commonly food as chakra sources, however the chakra exhaustion does not explain what type of jutsu is in that scroll, you were lucky sensei that you found us immediately." Tsunade stated neutrally.

" Tsunade you said that he was experiencing chakra exhaustion? But that can't be he has the largest chakra reserves in this generation and besides that he's a jinchuriki how exactly could that happen?" The Sandaime asked while frowning.

Tsunade scowled, " what do you mean sensei? I know for a fact that he was the jinchuriki from the start, didn't you know a jinchuriki's chakra is used constantly to power the seal keeping a bijuu sealed? Konoha is lucky Shizune and me came just in time before the jinchuriki exhausted all his chakra or you'll be all dead! and what the hell happened to the med nins what the hell have you been feeding them huh? They couldn't put nutrients on the IV drips on a near comatose patient!"

The Sandaime's brow furrowed at that little tidbit of information, bijuu being held back by the chakra powered seal of a jinchuriki? Suddenly there was a spark within the Sandaime's eye. " But I thought that the bijuu's chakra is always mixed with a jinchuriki, Jirai-" he was suddenly interrupted by the mild killing intent produced by his former student.

Tsunade bristled at the information or misinformation about jinchuriki, it angered her that kind of information was ignored and for a widely acclaimed seal master like Jiraiya to be so ignorant about the fact made her blood boil. " You mean to say that you didn't know? YOU DIDN'T KNOW! and you believed Jiraiya of all people you and I know for a fact that he didn't visit much less look at the kid even once since the kid was born, and I should know more about jinchuriki because my grandmother was a former jinchuriki herself and you should know about it too considering the fact that my grandfather was you're teacher!" Tsunade said boring holes at the Sandaime with her eyes while gripping her armchair.

The Sandaime felt stricken of what could have happened if the current jinchuriki died, could they have prepared another sealing? Could they have found another vessel in time? His musing was cut short when he sensed his former student rise from her chair.

Tsunade rose from her seat intent on leaving the old fool of her sensei to his musings, she huffed inwardly and turned from her seat and strode forward to grab the door to let herself out of the office, but before she fully opened the door a memory passed through her mind and she turned her head and with a cold smirk plastered on her face " sensei I know what you're thinking, trying to replace your current jinchuriki? Think again do you know why Uzumaki's were selected to host the Kyubi, it's because of their superior capacity and potent life energy that's why they are they are the only ones that can fully seal Kyubi inside them, so if I were you I should pray that your jinchuriki hangs for dear life because if he doesn't the Kyubi will destroy us all." And with that she fully opened the door and went through it and closing the door leaving the Sandaime on a shocked state.


End file.
